


Spellbound

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Established poly, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, oral (female receiving), spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: When Rowena’s spell backfires, it’s up to Sam and Gabriel to keep her from overheating while Dean and Castiel hunt down the witch the spell had been meant for.
Relationships: Gabewena, Robriel, Sabrena, Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester x Gabriel x Rowena McLeod, Sam x Gabriel x Rowena, Samwena - Relationship, Samwitch - Relationship
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dickmas in July 2020, Gabriel Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalCatrecon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/gifts).



> Here is chapter one of my dickmasinjuly gift for falcatrecon !!!! I hope you enjoy it dear!!! I’ve been meaning to write this OT3 for forever, so when I saw your list of faves I knew I had to finally buckle down and do it. 
> 
> {The spell is Enochian and Latin and translates to: “I, Rowena MacLeod, do trap you, Tahira, in your lust, until those you have risen, return to dust.”} (Cranachan – a Scottish dessert) (o mo chreach - oh my god!) 
> 
> Squares filled: Established relationship (Sam), Gabriel (Poly), Sabrena (Gabriel), Smut (rare ship)

The smell of lavender and jasmine mingled with the earthy scents already permeating the air as Sam walked through the bunker, a small vial in his hand. He located Rowena standing at one of the tables in the library, smoke rising from the ornate, brass bowl in front of her. She set down her mortar and pestle, the herbs inside adding another scent to the mix as she looked up at the hunter crossing the room.

“Did you get the Dragon tears, Samuel, dear?”

Sam stopped at her side, handing her the vial filled with shimmering liquid and stooped to place a kiss to the top of her head. Six months had passed since the hunter had entered into a polyamorous relationship with the red-headed witch and Gabriel, yet he still greeted her with a small kiss every time.

“You're sure this lust spell will keep the hedge witch distracted long enough for Dean and Cas to reach her hideout?”

“Of course, Samuel. Now step back a bit and let me concentrate. This is a very difficult, powerful, spell.”

Rowena returned her attention to the bowl in front of her, unstopping the vial and pouring the tears into the mixture and adding the herbs from the mortar, letting the smoke billow up for a minute before looking down at her spell book to read the words etched into the yellowed page.

“ _Ol, Rowena MacLeod, gen decipula elasa, Tahira, a zomdv lubido, cacrg periazoda elasa barinu emersus, reverto adagita pulvis!_ ”

Smoke rose faster from the bowl, now interspersed with flicks of purple light. Rowena watched as the purple streaks emitted faster and faster. Her eyes widened as she realized, too late, that something had gone wrong.

“Sam, run-”

The streak of light hit her in the chest just as she began to back away from the table. She doubled over in pain, fighting back the darkness clouding her vision.

“Rowena! Ro, speak to me. Ro?”

Sam ran to her side, worry marring his face as he looked her over. He bent over her, nudging her face up to look at him. Her eyes flashed purple and her knees buckled as she fought against the spell.

“Rowena, what happened? Talk to me, Ro!”

“It backfired, Samuel! I don't know what went wrong. Ach!” Rowena clutched at Sam, simultaneously pulling him closer and pushing him away. “Get the irons Sam, please. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how long I can keep the spell from taking control.”

Sam scooped her small frame into his arms with ease and rushed through the bunker to their bedroom.

“It's okay, baby. We'll get Gabriel down here and he'll figure this out, alright? Just hold on. Hold on, Rowena.”

He set her gently on the bed, her face scrunched in concentration, sweat beading her brow. He brushed a lock of hair off her forehead and sent up a silent plea to Gabriel.

_Gabriel, please get here quick. Rowena's hurt._

Seconds later, the flutter of wings announced Gabriel's arrival.

“Sam, what happened? Oh, father, Rowena!”

He took in her tortured expression and quickly climbed into the bed next to her, placing a fingertip to her forehead.

“She was doing a spell to help with a hunt and it seems to have affected her instead of the hedge witch she was trying to cast it on. Can you heal her, Gabe?”

Gabriel's eyes glowed blue as his Grace sought out the magic coursing through Rowena's body. After a minute, the light faded and he frowned deeply, shaking his head.

“My Grace can't undo it. The magic, it's too powerful. Sam, what was the spell for?”

“It was a lust spell. She was going to cause the witch to be bound to her ‘carnal desire’ until the dead she raised were returned to their graves.” Sam got onto the bed on Rowena's other side, trying to calm her as she shook and moaned. “It was supposed to give Dean time to get to her without anyone else getting hurt. I-I don't know what to do, Gabe.”

Gabriel took Rowena's face in his hands, waiting till she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Ro, sugar, we're going to do whatever we can to help you through this. But you need to talk to us. Tell me what you need sweetheart.”

Rowena squirmed in his hands and struggled to form a coherent sentence.

“Iron, Gabriel. Get the iron chains.” She echoed her plea from before. “The spell…it'll drive me mad before long. You-you have to bind my power. Don't want...to…lash out. Could hurt you.”

Her sentence ended in a whimper as she thrashed on the bed. Gabriel grimaced at her suffering, feeling beside himself that he couldn’t stop it.

“No, ‘Wena, I’m not going to chain you up. You don’t deserve that.”

Rowena grasped at his shirt as she fought back another wave of the magic. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and Sam scooted closer to them, trying to soothe her with gentle caresses wherever he could reach, desperately wishing he could do more to help her.

“You, you have to. Please, Gabriel. Sam. I can feel my control slipping. P-please, the iron.”

Gabriel heaved a heavy sigh, his head bowing in anguish. He struggled to think of a way to bind her powers without making her feel like a prisoner in her own home. And then it struck him.

“Fine, Ro. But I won’t put those damned chains on you.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly a necklace appeared around Rowena’s neck. “Pure iron. It’ll work just as well as the chains and manacles. Only I will be able to remove it.”

Rowena breathed a small sigh, slightly comforted by the fact that she wouldn’t be able to use her magic against them now, if she lost control. “Thank…thank you, sweetie.”

Sam helped Gabriel as he scooted her to the middle of the bed, thankful the Archangel had snapped up a king sized mattress back when their relationship had begun. Sam brushed Rowena’s hair out of her face, the fiery strands damp with sweat from her strain. Her skin was flush from the strain of trying to hold back the spell’s effects and a shudder ran through her body as the lust sparked higher at their contact. Sam grimaced as he watched her begin to squirm, her hands clutching at the sheets, her head thrashing back and forth.

“Gabriel, there has to be something we can do for her until the witch is dead! We can’t just wait it out, it could take hours for Cas and Dean to track her down now.”

“It’s a _lust spell_ , Sam. You know the only way to fight back the effects.” Gabriel frowned at the hunter, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“We, we can’t, Gabe. She’s not in her right mind. Relationship or not, having sex with her while she’s like this…it just seems wrong.”

“Samuel…” Rowena managed weakly through the haze of arousal coursing through her. “Please, Sam. Need you. Please.”

“Rowena. Oh God, Ro.” Sam looked down at Rowena, his eyes tight with pain at the decision he was about to make.

He couldn’t stand to see her in this pain, not if there was a way to alleviate it. He sighed heavily as he leaned down and kissed her full, red lips. The witch moaned against his lips and brought her hands up to tangle in his long, chocolate locks, pulling him to her to deepen the kiss. His tongue flicked out to seek entrance, her mouth opening for him instantly. One hand held her close, the other running along her side, hoping to soothe the shiver racking her body.

Gabriel stretched himself out beside them, adding his touch to the mix. The added contact caused Rowena to moan into Sam’s mouth, his lips swallowing down the sound. Grace sparked from the Angel’s fingertips, the cool blue light tracing a pattern along her skin. Rowena let her head fall back from Sam’s lips and reached a hand out to clutch at Gabriel’s shirt. Sam sat up and began to take off his shirt, tossing it behind him before dipping back down to nip at the exposed skin of her neck. If they had to go through with this, at least he could make it enjoyable for her. He suckled at her pulse, garnering a whine from the redhead. She clenched the fabric of Gabriel’s shirt bunched in her hand as she arched into the touch.

“Samuel, oh, Sammy, feels good. Gabriel, Angel, want you too. Need to feel you.” Rowena suddenly released Gabriel’s shirt and made feeble attempts to reach around and unzip her dress. “The fabric, it’s like it’s suffocating me. _Ach_.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers quickly and the dress was gone, leaving the pale witch in just her black, lacy panty set. He scooted himself down the bed a bit and began placing gentle kisses to her exposed skin.

“That better, my little _Cranachan_?” Gabriel breathed against the curve of her breast, his hand soothing down her side as Sam continued to mouth at her neck. He could feel her arousal thrumming beneath her skin, his celestial senses picking up the way her pulse quickened with every passing minute. “Shit, your heart's beating like a hummingbird, 'Wena. Sam, we're gonna need to get her through this, quick.”

Rowena moaned in approval as Sam looked over at Gabriel, brows furrowed in worry, and nodded in understanding; the thought of Rowena's condition becoming fatal hanging unspoken in the air.

“Please, Gabriel, Samuel. Need you, please. Want you, so bad.” Rowena wriggled between them, her skin beading with sweat as the spell worked its way through her body. “Make love to me, need to feel you inside me.”

“Gabriel, what if we can't keep this going till Dean can kill Tahira?” Sam tried to keep his voice calm as he slid down the bed, settling between Rowena's legs.

“Don't worry, Sammy, if need be, I can make sure we can keep up with her.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the last vestiges of clothing disappeared from all three of them. He dipped his head back down to Rowena's breast, his tongue flicking out to swirl over her hardened nipple as his hand cupped the other. Sam nudged her legs further apart and ran his hands up her thighs, slowly stroking ever closer towards her center. He watched her face as he teased her, the way her mouth parted as he and Gabriel worked her close to her orgasm, her eyes falling shut.

“Oh, boys, yes. Mm, feels so good. Sam, please, touch me.”

Sam hummed a soft laugh and slid his thumb slowly through her folds. Rowena moaned at his touch, her hips bucking in an attempt to gain more friction.

“Fuck, Ro, you're soaked. Not gonna take much to get you to come for us is it, baby?” Sam teased his thumb over her clit as his fingers cupped her sex, his long middle finger dipping into her core. “Shit, so wet for us. Need to taste you, Ro. You want that? Let me hear you, baby.”

“Ach, please Samuel, make me come, need it. Please, it-it burns.” Rowena pushed down against his hand, searching for more. Her back arched as Gabriel worked away at her breasts, her fingers winding into his hair. “Fuck, you both feel so good, so...oh!”

Rowena let out a cry as Sam dipped his head down, his lips clamping over her throbbing clit as he slid a second finger into her, long digits searching out that sweet spot inside. As he crooked his fingers, pumping slowly in and out of her aching cunt, his tongue flicked over her clit, groaning against her as he felt her clenching around him, her thighs clamping around his head, holding him in place as she thrust against him. She could feel herself getting closer as the two men kept at it, Gabriel only leaving her taut nipple to begin working at the other, his teeth scraping over the bud teasingly as she writhed under their ministrations.

“Oh, gods, boys...so close, please, Gabriel, Sam...need to come.”

Gabriel left off her breast with a lewd _pop_ , his eyes flicking up to her face as he ran his hands down her sides. His fingers trailed across her stomach, a soft tendril of Grace snaking down between her legs to join Sam's thrusting fingers.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, _o mo chreach_ , right there, boys, please, Samuel, Gabriel, so close.” Rowena keened, her hips bucking against Sam's fingers as the pair of them worked her over the edge. “Yes, oh fuck, yes. Gonna come, shit, gonna come!”

Gabriel surged up, his Grace still swirling over her sweet spot as his lips crushed to hers, swallowing down her mewls as she clenched around Sam's fingers, her climax ripping through her. Her hands clutched at the back of Gabriel's head as she came, her body shaking as Sam continued to work her through her orgasm, fingers and tongue drawing it out until her legs fell back to the bed, her body going limp beneath them.

Sitting back on his heels, Sam wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, hazel eyes now dark pools as he looked down at his lovers, Gabriel's lips now trailing a slow path along her jaw as Rowena panted, her chest heaving as she came down from her intense climax. He stretched out over her, planting a line of soft, grounding kisses up her throat, his hardening cock twitching against her hip. He slotted one leg between hers, Gabriel's hand soon tugging at his chin to get his attention. Leaning across Rowena, Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's, his tongue flicking out as Sam deepened the kiss. Gabriel groaned at the lingering taste of the witch on the hunter's tongue, his hand sliding up to tangle in his hair as the pair made out.

“Fuck, Ro, you do always taste so sweet, even second-hand.” Gabriel spared a look for her before deciding to lay more attention on Sam, his teeth scraping over his stubbled jaw to nip at the hunter's earlobe. “Think we should give her a little reprieve, space it out so we don't wear her out too soon. Even our little sex kitten can only take so much.”

“Mm, fuck, Gabe.” Sam arched his neck as Gabriel bit at his throat. “Yeah...sounds, hmm, good.”

“You doin' okay, _Cranachan_ ?” Gabriel asked Rowena as he sidled closer to Sam, his hand sliding down his chest to tease along his hip bone. Sam pulled him flush against his chest as they looked over at the redhead, waiting for her breathless hum of approval. “Good girl. Now, I’m going to play with Sammy for a bit, if you start heating up again, let us know, okay, Sugar?”

“Mm-hmm. I think…” Rowena sat up a bit, scooting back to settle against the pillows as she looked them over. “I think the spell should be sated for a few minutes longer.” 

Satisfied for the moment, Gabriel turned his attention to his other lover, Sam’s gripping hands tugging him down with him as he laid back against the mattress. They were all in for a very exhausting few hours, and Gabriel was going to make sure they enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
